User talk:Angel2Pie
I don't know what to name my SE3 Pet rock, any1 got any ideas? :Anything zombie related is usually pretty good or something like Franken-Pig. My husband named his rock Dead Dead Swine, which I think is hilarious but nobody else gets :( There's an old pet naming contest here that you might be able to get some ideas from. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 22:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Big Beam Help! Hello again! :) Ok to the main part of this lol. I did Luke's quests then I got Luke's Testimony and I don't know who to give it to any help? :there is 6 npc's in bigbeam who gives a testimony. when u have all of them, u will get an extra reward. but to complete all u'll need to be 60+ and get some help from others at one boss (last quest from Bo pingyun). :here's the quests (not sorted, just added links in a short way): 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. -- Gairo 12:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Title!? Hey! lol ok. Is the testimonies for the BigBeam Title? And for the All you need is Love title how do I get it? :for the bigbeam title, u only need to complete Bo Pingyuns quests. and for all you need is lve u need to complete Sasha's, Shannigan's and Ghostly Glenda's quests. take a look at title :p most u need to know is there, but feel free to ask more. :3 -- Gairo 22:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thnx :) and ummm, for the pet exchange thing why do you have to exchange a love pet for a love pet? Dieing Ok, so We all know that if u die u lose 10% so if ur dead and u got -100% if u die again do u drop a level? or stay at 100%? :max negative exp u can get is -50%, u cant get under that, and no, there is no way to delvl. -- Gairo 02:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Pet Exchange Ok so i hope that everyone knows the Pet Exchange cause i got some questions that needs answers. 1. If you want a Love Pet why do you have to Trade another Love pet for another Love pet? 2. Where it says 4 pets are traded for non-lily pets, does that mean you trade 4 pets for a pet that is not a lily or you trade 4 non-lily pets for another pet? 3. If you have a pet you don't want to trade and the NPC accidently took it do you get it back or it disappears? :1. It's to keep them rare. There was a period of time where you just needed an extra regular pet, but it was short lived as people were getting too many of them. :2. Any 4 pets for any non-Lily pet. :3. You don't get it back. You could try telling a GM what happened, but you still might not get the pet back. The NPC will take whatever pets are in the hibernation boxes, you can't make it choose which ones. So leave any boxed pets that you don't want traded in your Bank. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 06:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I still don't get the number 2. xP Pet Problems Mk, so sometimes when I command my pet to attack a certain monster it doesn't work, is this a glitch or a bug? And secondly, when I summon my pet it automatically goes to Alert but even when it's getting attacked or i'm getting attacked it doesn't move untill i hit the monster. Are these Glitches or Bugs? :It's a glitch w/the latest patch. Check here. And for question 2...for example, you could trade 4 original Rock pets for an SE3 Ruby, or original Rock+Ruby+Jade+Jade for an SE3 Ruby. Any 4 pets for a non-Lily SE pet of your choice. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 07:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Weapons, Clothings....? Ok, so i searched up Level 20 Shaman Life Quest, then i click the weapon which is the Wispy Wand. When i clicked it, it went to the weapon page but it didn't tell me what level it was? so now i'm confused, because on the Upgrade part the 1st level is level 23 and the weapons go up by 5, so is the weapon level 18 or 23? :dont really understand what ur trying to say, but the wispy wand is rewarded at the lvl 20 sham LQ yea, and its the lvl 23 wand, so upgrade lvl 2 is 28, and lvl 3 is 33. tell me if i got you wrong :) -- Gairo 11:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh..... Ok :D Thnx Pet Confusion Ok i have a pet and people say that if your pet is 10levels or more higher than your own level and they kill the monster you don't get any exp. Is that true? : even worse.. its 5 lvls.. i made some testing on this long ago and came to following info: :*pet can only be 5 lvls higher, but lower dont have a limit. :*in order to give u exp, it needs to be able to get exp from the mob itself :**lvl 60 pet killing a 52 mob wouldnt get exp, therefor u cant get exp from the pet :**lvl 60 pet killing a 60 mob would give it exp, and therefor u can get exp from it too (if ur 55 or higher) :***if the pet can get exp, but ur lower than the limit, the pet will gain the exp itself, even tho share is set to 100% to u :*dont 100% remember.. but i think u had to be within mobs exp range too to get exp.. :**so like this; 55 mob, 60 pet would give exp.. but not if ur 63+ :i think that covers everything? i got more info if u want :3 -- Gairo 10:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i don't get it ._. : XD uhm.. to simply answer ur question, your pet cant be more than 5 lvls higher than you, or it wont give u exp. 10 lvl difference is for players :now ignore the rest i said, its just extra info.. im an info freak @w@ :-- Gairo 12:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Combo Trouble Ok, i got trouble again >< for the comboes it's suppose to say the combo name when u hit amonster with it right? But it doesn't work anymore... Bug/GLitch? :Bug. Hopefully corrected soon. →[[User:SSF|SSF'']] (talk) 11:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Troublesum Day ;3 Ok, so I was logging on today, then when I opened my Quest (Ctrl+C) I disconnect from the game. And it gets very very annoying >< Please help? : the precious patch brought some bugs, crash when opening journal is one: http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=662003 -- Gairo 19:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC)